Lunar Elf (5e Race)
'Lunar Elf' One of the original races of elves, the Lunar elves are a race born from the original primal elements. Their powers come from the tides and the way of the moon. Their powers grow and change from the cycles of the moon and when the moon is at its maximum power, they are at their peak. Description As all elves, the Teu-tel-quessir are tall, close to humans in height, but more slender and beautiful. Lunar elf skin was pale, often with an icy blue hue. The Lunar elves have luminescent glowing tattoos that gleam in the pale moonlight or the gently dim light of the fire and other glow. Lunar elf hair was commonly black, blue, or silvery-white, although human-like colors were heard of as well, though very rare. Lunar elf eyes, like those of other elves, were very commonly green, although some were blue as well. All exhibited a characteristic best described as golden flecks speckled through the iris. Male Lunar elves were typically taller than females. History Lunar elves were not the first of the elves to immigrate to Abeir-Toril, but they were the largest in number. Lunar elves were eager to travel the new world their brethren had discovered, maintaining their characteristic wanderlust even in these early years, and it was some time before they settled in Faerûn as other elves had already done, eventually coming to form the nation of Orishaar, though many settled in Othreier and Keltormir. This nation had an ill fate, however, being one of the lands destroyed in the Crown Wars by the Illythiiri, circa −11,200 DR. After the destruction of Orishaar, many lunar elves helped to found many more of the newer Tel-quessir nations. Among the more successful of these was the city of Evereska, constructed around −8600 DR and Cormanthyr, which was founded in −3983 DR. Of these, only Evereska survived to 14th century DR, with Cormanthyr collapsing in the Year of Doom, 714 DR, although Myth Drannor, Cormanthyr's greatest city, was rebuilt and resettled in the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR. However, while few lunar elven realms survived into the modern age, the lunar elves had, on the whole, done well for themselves. Compared to the sun elves, relatively few lunar elves left Faerûn for the Retreat. Instead, the lunar elves were largely content to wander across the continent, forming small, short-lived (by an elf's reckoning) communities, and then moving on. Homelands Although nations that could properly be considered lunar elven still existed in the 14th century DR, moon elves had, on the whole, fared relatively well compared to their brethren. Though the lunar elves had not settled in vast numbers, this was less out of inability as lack of need, as the small bands that made up most lunar elves had been fairly successful at their lifestyle for centuries. By and large, lunar elves ignored the Retreat carried out by their sun elf kin, preferring to either live amongst other races or wander the wilderness. The major exception to this was the isolated city of Evereska, mainly populated by moon elves. Lunar elves could be found most commonly in the Dalelands, northwest Faerûn, or the Western Heartlands. After the Spellplague of 1485 DR, many also took refuge in the cities of Baldur's Gate and Waterdeep. Now in this world, they start again in the elven capital of Lei'suul saving the lands with their powerful healing. Society Culture Lunar elven society was often loosely organized and few Lunar elves stayed in one place for more than a season or two, preferring a nomadic lifestyle through many Lunar elves tend to take from Solar elves' tradition. Lunar elves were generally comfortable living amongst other elves, particularly sun elves, as well as gnomes, humans, or halflings. Most Lunar elves organized themselves into groups of a dozen extended families or so, each ruled democratically, although often with de facto leaders whose say held more weight than anyone else's, an individual most often respected for either their age or their martial skill. Wherever they lived, moon elves were unassuming, with homes that were humble, if comfortable. Lunar Elf Characteristics Impulsive, extroverted, tolerant Male Names examples Adran, Aelar, Beiro, Carric, Erdan, Gennal, Heian, Lucan, Peren, Rolen, Theren, Varis Female Names examples Adrie, Birel, Chaedi, Dara, Enna, Faral, Innovindil, Irann, Keyleth, Lia, Mialee, Shava, Thia, Valindra, Valna, Tarathiel, Ellifain Last name examples Bearcharger, Darksbane, Duskwalker, Gentleharp, Huntinghawk, Loreweaver, Moonshadow, Silentread, Stalkingwolf, Taletreader, Treantspatience, Wolfsbane Traits Ability Score Improvements: Dex +1, Wis +2 Age: Lunar Elves have a life span that can extend for several Millenniums as the elders can date back to the beginning of the world's creation. Size: '''Lunar Elves are naturally 6ft tall, though males can be taller. '''Speed: You have a walking speed is 35ft. Lunar Essence: Lunar elves bleed luminescent white blood. They are naturally resistant to Radiant. Darkvision: '''Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were a bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill Elemental and Fey Ancestry: '''You gain advantage on Poison and Charm Saving throws. However, Spells and attacks that deal Necrotic damage have advantage to hit you and you have disadvantage on saving throws from effects that deal Necrotic damage. '''Trance: '''Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. '''Lunar Restoration: as an action, you can activate a regeneration for 1 minute while you are conscious. You heal your level x 4 (minimum of 10) This amount is sprawled out within the minute. You can only use this once per long rest. (E.g Regen 10= +1 hp each round.) Lunar Empowerment: During a full moon your healing is increased by your Wisdom modifier. In addition, all your attacks gain +1 and deal your Wisdom modifier in Radiant damage. This effect goes away once the Full Moon ends and cannot be regained until it fully starts. In addition, during the blood moon, your damage is increased by 2d6 Necrotic. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Celestial. Category:Races